cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CookiesNWaffles/My Ten Best Achievements in Cytus!
Everybody's doing it. I'd must well do it as well. Later I'll be working on it. :) Edit: Out now! 10. Getting an S on Chemical Star Hard using my left hand only. I personally prefer two handed gameplay, but this one serves as an an encouragement for one hand games. 9. Getting Million Master on L2B Easy in 3 attempts. It's real liberation for me. After MMing this song, I never heard echoes of music in my head again. Which was 12/9/14. 8. Actually having my first MM on Hard. Which is New World Most of us would have Million Mastered for their first time in Easy difficulty, but I sadly, don't have any patience to play the Easy songs. I get bored playing simple charts and don't really bother about them unless they have a Difficulty level of 7. 7. Million Mastering PatE Ver. A. It was my first MM on a level 9. Nothing else to say. I did it for a second time three days ago. (And now. I'm on the horns of a dilemma on what achievements to do.) 6. Doing Freedom Dive, L2A and L2B, and CN0 for the first time. I failed FD by a close margin to a C. Whereas I got a C for CN0, a B for L2A and L2B. 5. Actually passing Freedom Dive. After a few days, I finally mustered up the courage and skills to play FD again. Then, I passed. I was over the moon and I did a Freedom Dive. A few days later, I managed a B. (P.S. I remembered seeing Cookiezi do FD on osu!stream, but I didn't care at that time. Now I'm real disturbed.) 4. Getting stretched A for CN0. Hardcore to the extent. I can't replay this feat since I had a 880K on L2B. Every time I play this song, I will be reminded of the good old days when slow lines meant high TP. Now it is the direct opposite. Technically I have an S when it comes to TP. 3. Mastering Scherzo. I did this on 12/9/14. This long song failed to annoy me when I MMed it in 3 attempts. I was pretty happy that I got MM on this long tune. 2. Getting S for L on Hard. It had to be confirmed that no matter how many misses you make, the score depends on WHEN you miss the notes. If you miss 3 of the notes at the start or end, the effect on the score would be reduced as compared to when you miss them at different intervals of the song. It happened to me and I got 960K~. 1. (This one is why I played Cytus): Playing L on Hard when I didn't understand the game at all and actually PASSING it. Dated back to January when my friend asked me to try L on Hard. They were saying it had the hardest Easy song chart in Cytus (Which was right). They just started the song on Hard for me and I was like "What?". And true enough, the drag notes scared the hell out of me. The rush notes after the drag notes at the start scared me even more. But I managed to adapt and get a C on that Samsung phone. I found myself bragging all the way to the Chinese Temple where we celebrated Chinese New Year. To be honest, I was extremely proud. That's why I decided to play Cytus. So that I could revisit L again. Yes, that was my origin! What's yours? Feel free to create your own blog! ~Poly (AKA S3) Category:Blog posts